Estraneo's Ugly Revenge
by islandertrish209
Summary: Primo and his guardians are too late saving kids from future experimentation. Months later, "Who are these kids?" "What are these animals?" "Why is there an alligator in the dining room!" 10th generation are not 10th generation, adult acrobalenos, Acrobaleno animals, and hurt, pain. Sucks at summaries but you should still read it. Some OC but barely even there; OC are supporting.


Chapter 1: They Are Just Kids

Giotto smiles at the creature at the window, Alaude's Falcon, Ace. Ace is a Peregrine Falcon. Alaude found him when some poachers were trying to sell this beautiful creature mostly as some rare "delicacy." Alaude trained him to fight and to remember where the mansion is at any place. The fact that the fastest bird is delivering a message means that the note is the perfect distraction he needs. However, Alaude has six trained animals that he has trained himself. However, that is another story for another time.

Giotto opens the window and let Ace in, Ace flies to his wooden post that Alaude placed for him within the office. Giotto smiles brightly, "Soooo, Ace you have a note for me?"

Ace squawks happily and hands Giotto the letter in his talons.

Giotto chuckles at the envelope, covered in scratches, he smiles at Ace and fed him a little treat.

Giotto opens the letter and with every line he read his facial expression changes at the note he has received from one of Alaude's informants. He gently puts down the letter and his face becomes absolutely unreadable. He walks out of the room and began looking for G, his right-hand man.

G was actually chasing down Lampo for calling him a 'pink-headed octopus'. Lampo was very terrified and ran for his life all over the garden area where G was chasing him. Ugetsu was drinking a calm cup green tea before all three of them felt the presence of their boss. and not the cheery-kind the presence which told them whoever pissed off their boss was actually gonna end up 12 feet under.

G froze and walked towards Giotto as well as Lampo and Ugetsu. All three knew that no matter what whenever the boss was this mad they all agreed on the matter whether he told them or not.

Knuckle was explaining to Daemon about the demons of the human souls that frighten them the most; although most do not know it Knuckle unknowingly gives perfect inspirations for Daemon and his insane creations. Knuckle was going on and on about the demon that stole a baby's heart as it's vital nutrients but he froze as he looked over Daemon's shoulder.

"Nufufu what is wrong, continue this interesting lecture." Daemon felt the presence of their boss as well and smirked _When Boss is like this..._Daemon chuckled _I get to have the most fun in causing the most mayhem_. "Nufufu."

Lampo shivered and straighten up his posture, _Yare Yare whoever pissed off Giotto must be really…bad?... Well it will be one hell of a mission. _ Lampo smirked and looked at everyone. _We must be thinking the same thing._

"_Just what in the world has gotten Giotto/Primo so furious."_

-In the Meeting room-

Everyone was still feeling the murderous aura of their boss and trying to sit in a more comfortable position. G sat next to Asari on the couch; G had a scowl as he observed his best friend and Asari was staring at him as well but more in deep thought. Lampo was sitting on a throne-like chair **(A/N: Picture the most amazing royal chair ever with your imagination for Lampo and there you go! Poof!)** Knuckle was standing with the bible in his hands and he looked at his boss and began a soothing chant channeled towards his beloved boss. Alaude was in a bad mood as well, anything that made Giotto this angry usually follows what he believed in and to make him that pissed means the mission is a lot more complicated than it seems; Alaude was in deep thought with his eyebrows furrowed. Daemon was also worried but not as much as he loves the fact that Giotto will probably let him torture the enemy for whatever they did.

Giotto felt everyone's curious worried looks and he paced the room for a minute before turning towards them and he took a deep breath.

"Alaude." Alaude looked up in surprise.

"One of your informants, sent Ace with a note to me."

Alaude's eyes flickered with recognition, "Lyon. He is the only one who knows how to use Ace."

G sighed and clicked his tongue, "I get it a bird sent a note."

Alaude sharply turned his head, "The Fact that Ace was sent means that the information given to us is at a level of A or maybe even S."

Daemon smirked, _Wow...that was long...for Alaude._

Giotto nodded and everyone turns their head back to their boss.

"I learned that a certain family is using children for live experiments. And that is not all, some of them are their own, while some are kidnapped from their real families. What makes it even worse is that the kidnapped kids are gifted in some way. Like geniuses in their own field. Some experiments include prolonged electrocution, drowning, whipping, and all of the sort children should not go through." While everyone was listening to Giotto, they only looked angrier at this even pale for the thought of what these poor children had to go through.

Lampe stuttered, "Yare…..H-how o-o-old were th-they?"

Giotto clenched his fists that everyone flinched to, "Barely even 10 years old."

Silence, for a minute. Until, all the guardians' eyes were filled with disgust and all stood up with their weapons pulled out.

Giotto smiled, "Alright then. Let's go all out, but no killing. I have a feeling killing them would lead into more problems than that is necessary."

Guardians only nodded.

"Let's go."

In a dark and musty room, these rooms were filled with children four children each. The door was made out of steel doors with only two windows that are blocked: One for the guards to check up on the children and the other for food for the children.

A little boy with dark black hair with steel eyes looked at the unmoving body of a young girl whom he met a couple days ago laid. He got up and walked over to the door and knocked three times. Knocking three times was a code for a guard to tell one of the scientists that one of the children has died in the cell.

The guard nearby heard the three knocking walked over and looked through the upper window and saw the dead body and walked off to get one of the leading scientists to inform him a child has died.

The little dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow at the man in confusion. The guard that looked through the window looked at him and had a brief expression of surprise and a lot of fear for whatever reason before going to look at the dead girl he met and walking off to a scientist.

The guard had pearl white skin and blood red hair that was tucked in his guard hair. He was walking towards one of the high-leading scientists. He was new to the job and even the mafia in general but there was one thing he knows about and that is the Vongola family. When he was first called in after being told about his job at first he was worried they changed his mind and decided to kill him instead they showed him pictures of everyone they want for him to know. He clearly remembered the Vongola family because they seemed too different to be in the same family, and the ace of that family was a named Alaude who he remembered and that little boy looked a lot like him except for his hair and eye color. He had a weird feeling that something might happen.

He opened the experimental room where he saw them electrocuting a little boy with a big afro who is crying. He thought for a second that it was normal until he sees the level of electricity was enough to kill an adult but not just one but over 20. He was scared and sad for the little one but he was only doing his job. He walked over to a woman with long blonde hair that was braided down her back and red glasses and said, "A child has died in cell 25."

The woman froze and looked at him with controlled anger which he can't understand why.

The woman spoke fluidly and seductively, "Was this child a boy with black hair and steel-like eyes?"

The guard said, "No, it was a girl."

The woman relaxed. "Good. Well then, take the body out and put it in the lab room 206."

The guarded nodded and bowed, and turned to walk away.

The guard walked in the cell room with the dead girl and began to pick her up. The little boy just sat there in silence while the other two kids were trying not to make a sound from crying.

The guard stopped and asked the name of this Alaude looking child and the child only replied, "I have no name. Nor do I have any parents."

The guard only nodded and walked away carrying the dead child over his shoulder to carry to lab room 206.

The guard continued doing his job and he carried 7 other dead children out to room 206, and also like the first one he runs into 7 other children who remind him of the Vongola Primo and his guardians. He asked them for their name but they also don't know their name.

At the corner of his eye he sees a light flash along with sirens and then he immediately understands that alarm. A fire alarm or in the Estraneo family 'Erase all evidence by burning down the building and the experiments.'

He was about to get a flamethrower when the scientist lady who he found very sexy went up to him and said, "Save these children and have them deported to these location."

He looked down on the pictures of the children and to his surprise it was the Vongola family look alikes. However he had a very deep feeling that he shouldn't deport these children to these location of another laboratory, he thought.

In about 2 hours he was able to successfully get the 8 children he was ordered to deport. Now he was about to move them when the purple-haired girl collapsed. The older brother carried her and looked at him to continue. He puts them all in a carriage different from the family and takes them to his house. The 8 children looked surprised and confused.

"Look I know this seems weird but I want all of you to take bath and put on some fresh clothes." he said.

The silver-haired one spoke, "Let me get this straight a fire alarm comes and you were ordered to…..clean us?"

"No. I just took you here cause I want to and besides, you look awful. I think it will be better if you look more…."

"More taken care of and not look like we haven't seen the sun in years?" The silver-haired said.

The guard snapped and said, "Exactly and my name is Red."

The little brunette with gravity-defying hair looked up and asked, "Wh-wh-why i-i-is yo-you-your na-name R-r-red?"

Red smiled and answered, "Because I have no real name like you guys."

All the children look up at him in surprise, he continued, "And," he pulled off his hat and his red hair came out pulled back in braid down his back ending at his waist, "I have red hair. Hahaha."

The children looked at him in surprise and started to grin, a little.

The tan black haired little boy asked, "Why don't you have a name?"

All the children were looking at him like an older brother; he smiled and said, "I forgot."

All the children frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The white haired one said very loudly, "YOU FORGOT!" Then he whispered, "At least you were given a real name and not a number."

The children nodded in sad agreement.

Red started to chuckle and the children looked hurt like he stepped on their hearts.

Red noticed and explained, "You guys have a name. Your parents told you when you guys were born, so then…..you guys are just like me."

The children looked at him with surprise as if they thought they didn't have parents.

"Mufufu. Are you suggesting that I forgot my name as well?"

Red grinned.

"Mufufu then tell me why did are parents give us away."

Red frowned and said, "Your parents didn't give you away."

The children looked up in confusion.

The black haired one with cold eyes asked, "Then why are we there in that horrid place?"

Red looked serious, "Your parents didn't give you up. Your parents were killed and you guys were kidnapped."

Then the afro baby started to cry. Red went to the child and started to calm it down.

"Now, I think you all deserve a well earned bath."

Red began giving them all a bath and let them sleep in the same room on a big bed with twin beds together.

Red went to his kitchen a got a beer and started to drink. He knew he was breaking orders but he didn't care. He can tell that these children were special and the labs now it too. He wasn't going to give them to a lab he chose to take care of them, run away from that place with them, and if necessary die for them. Red didn't know why he felt this way but he just did. Like he learned on the streets; he is going to trust his instincts.

Giotto and his guardians finally got to the lab described by one of Alaude's informants but when they got there the whole lab was burned down to ashes.

Alaude frowned and looked at the place and says, "There are human ashes here. Children ashes."

Daemon nodded as he runs his gloved hand through the ashes near their feet. "Both children and adults were burned to ashes."

Giotto was shaking in obvious fury. _Once I get my hands on these dirty bastards….they are going to wish that they never tried to hurt children again or get on his last nerves._

G feeling the furious aura around his boss only patted his back and said, "We will keep looking I swear."

~3 months later~

Giotto gets a letter from a baker whom he is acquainted with that describes that he is being robbed every day. Giotto sighs and calls three of his guards: Harry, John, and Dare; to deal with the situation.

Harry sighed deeply in the carriage, "Why do we have to deal with thievery?"

John sharpened his knives and replied, "Because does paperwork all the damn time. Do you want to do paperwork and he goes out and takes care of this easy ass mission?"

Harry laid back and shook his head.

First there was silence but then you hear snoring to the right.

John turned to his right and sees Dare sleeping her life away.

Harry chuckled, "She looks almost like an angel."

John nodded.

Dare popped up and narrowed her eyes.

John and Harry looked at here like there was something wrong with her until both of them realized that the carriage had stopped and were in front of the bakery Primo told them about.

The three of them went out of the carriage and sees a little brunette with a hat on hiding his gravity defying hair with a little squirrel on his hat.

Dare blushed and bent down and asked, "What is your name little one?"

The brunette squirmed and said softly, "Tsu-Tsuna."

Tsuna gasped covering his mouth and pointed to the squirrel on his head, "And his na-name is Co-Cosmo*."

Dare smiled and asked, "Did you hear-"

A little boy with silver hair looked at Harry, John, and Dare and frowned. Dare froze because she sees a white monkey with the boy.

Harry was thinking,_ Damn rich kids._

John was thinking, _Why does he look familiar?_

Dare smiled and asked, "What is your name?"

The silver haired boy scowled, "I don't need to fucking answer your damn-ass question lady!" All three of them froze.

He turned to Tsuna, "We better get going 'Mom' and 'Dad' are getting ready to leave."

Tsuna frowned, "Okay."

He ran towards the Silver-haired boy and waved back at the frozen adults.

Dare stood up and scowled, "I want to beat up that kid."

John snapped, "G! That little boy looks like G. I didn't know until I heard him speak foul." He frowned.

Harry yawned, "I don't care. They are just kids."

Dare said, "You are right let's just get this mission over with."

***Cosmo was Luche's animal partner.**


End file.
